


I Miss You

by SupremeFangirl5



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aromantic Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, BAMF Allura (Voltron), BigBro!Lance, Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Genderfluid Pidge | Katie Holt, HesAPreciousBean, Homesick Lance (Voltron), Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, HurtHim, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, IHurtYou, ImDoingThisForAFriend, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) Has ADHD, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron)-centric, Lance's family - Freeform, M/M, Minor Allura/Shiro (Voltron), My First Work in This Fandom, Pansexual Hunk (Voltron), Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Space Mom Allura (Voltron), Space Uncle Coran (Voltron), Why Did I Write This?, idontknow, klance, lanceIsMyChild
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-01-23 20:05:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12515492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupremeFangirl5/pseuds/SupremeFangirl5
Summary: After a mission backfires horrible wrong, lance and team are shipwrecked. But Does Lance know where they are?Im bad at summaries but basically this is a big family reunion for Lance and the others are dragged along.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> okay this is my first time writing for this fandom, although I really love it, and I apologize if there really out of character. Im doing my best, but characterization has never been a strong suit.

Prologue:

“Shiro! I’m going down!”

Explosions rang out around us. 

“There’s too many of them!”

“We have to retreat!” 

“Everyone fall back!” 

Screams and shouts were all I could hear. 

“Allura we need some aerial support!!” 

“I’m trying! They have us surrounded!” 

“The castles going down! Princess get to safety!” 

Bright lights flashed across my vision. 

“There gonna hit us with that thing!” 

“Form Voltron!” 

A bright blast hit us as we followed orders. 

“Lance? Lance!” 

Warning signs flashed in my lion.

“Lance, wake up! Come on Lance!!” 

My vision went black.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's incredibly short, but that's all I have for now. Bear with me, because, while I'll try to update regularly... It's probably not gonna happen. But no matter how long it takes I am going to finish this.

CHAPTER 1

My head was pounding worse than when my head was cracked open by- by him. I had, had to get stitches. I slowly sat up with a groan.

“Lance? Lance! You're okay!” Pidge shouted, as they threw their arms around me in a hug. I winced at the volume of their voice, but I still gave them a hug back.

“Little loud there, Pidge. Cool it, little green.” I said with a laugh. I considered them my little sibling, from another mister. I looked up at the others, noticing the grim looks on all their faces. Coran was messing with his mustache, Hunk was nervously pacing, Allura was talking to her mice, and Shiro and Keith were discussing something. 

“Whats going on? Where are we?” I questioned. They looked at each other before looking back. Pidge snuggled further into my arms.

“We don’t know. The lions seemed to have malfunctioned, and they dumped us in this forest. We don’t really know where we are.” Pidge finally answered. At this I looked up taking in my surroundings at last. And the weirdest part? I smiled. I recognized this. I looked up at a tree house, half-hidden by branches, still in perfect condition, (more or less) and the initials that were carved in the wood. LM. AM, LM, AM, TM, TM, CM, and XM. Or Lance Mcclain, Antonio Mcclain, Louis Mcclain, Angelina Mcclain, Trinity Mcclain, Thalia Mcclain, Claudia Mcclain and Xavier Mclain. 

“I think I now where we are.” was the only thing I said before I grinned and took off running. I heard them calling my name, but I didn’t stop. I heard them running behind me and I grinned wider. I kept running, dodging trees, hopping over roots in the ground, until I found the path. Then I kept running down the path, down to where the little 3 bedroom, 2 bathroom, 1 living room and kitchen/dining room, painted yellow, with white trim and a porch swing was waiting for me. To where home was waiting for me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so you actually read this? wow. I wasn't expecting anyone to read my stories. There kinda crappy. well leave some feedback in the comments. I'd love to hear what people have to say.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's still pretty short, but I hope you like it. I did this instead of doing math homework so, you know

CHAPTER 2

Keiths pov:

I panted as I ran after Lance. He just took off running, not telling us anything, and he wasn’t listening to us as we tried to call him back. 

“Lance! Slow down!” Pidge called out. Hunk had Pidge on his back and was giving them a piggyback ride to keep up with the rest of us. 

“Lance, where are you going?” Allura shouted. But Lance kept running as if the finish line was a secret weapon that would defeat the Galra. Finally we got to the end of our path. I almost ran straight into Lance’s back, because he stopped so abruptly. 

“What the hell was that about Lance?” Shiro asked, giving him the ‘Disappointed Dad™’ look as we liked to call it. Lance, however didn’t answer, he just pointed at the house in the distance. 

“Hey, do you think they could tell us where we are?” Pidge asked, studying the house and pointing out two little kids, maybe five years old, playing in the grass. They didn’t look very happy though. They looked kind of sad actually.

“Maybe. At least we know that we’re on earth, if not where on earth we are.” Hunk commented. Lance looked back at us, before smiling and he began walking towards the kids. We followed not knowing what he was planning on doing.

Lance pov:

I smiled as I realized who those little kids were. My little brother and sister. Trinity, who would be seven, and Xavier, who would be 5. They were playing a game we usually played together called scavenge, where one of us would lock a present in a box and bury the key. Then we would leave clues all over the place and they would lead to the key. They had grown so big. But… They weren’t smiling like usual. My smile slowly faded. What happened? Was something wrong? My pace sped up. Was everything okay? Was someone hurt? I was maybe a 3 or 4 feet away from them when I couldn’t stand the worry.

“Trinity! Xavier!” I called out to them and watched as their heads snapped up. Their eyes widened and Trinity said something that I couldn’t hear, before suddenly Xavier hurtled across the grass, heading right to me. Trinity wasn’t far behind as she screamed my name, before both of them jumped at me, pulling me to the ground, and I laughed and obliged.

“What’s going on out here?’ A voice said as people began streaming out of the house, looking for the cause of the commotion, before they spotted me. I watched as my madre gasped, her hands coming up to her mouth, her clothes covered in flour and a spoon still in her hand. My siblings crowded around her, until my cousin pointed right at me, attracting not only their attention, but my Aunt and Uncle’s attention. My Grandpa and Grandma looked on and my Grandma was… crying? I stood up and walked over to them, Trinity holding one hand, and Xavier holding my other hand, as if they were afraid I was going to disappear if they let go for one second. Soon enough I was standing right in front of my Madre, the team standing right behind me.

“Lance.” She said, reaching a trembling hand up to my face.

“Madre.” Was all I needed to say, before she threw her arms around me and pulling me down for a hug. The rest of my family clambered around, before everyone moved back and I looked at the one person who didn’t give me a hug yet.

“Claudia?” I asked and she looked up at me, eyes full of tears.

“Is it really you Lance?” She asked, her voice trembling.

“It’s me Claudia. It’s me.” And she threw herself into my arms and I picked her up and spun her around, my little cousin, the girl who I always protected. I set her down, and she laughed as she cried into my shirt. The rest of my family pulled me close, before my my little brother asked a question.

“Who are they, Lance?” My brother, Antonio, asked, pointing at the team. 

“Guys this is the team. This is Shiro, Pidge, Keith, Hunk, Allura, and Coran. Team, meet my family.” I introduced. My family immediately began crowding around, my mother saying something about them being ‘too skinny’, before rushing into the house and the sounds of pots and pans echoed out. Immediately my siblings, the ones who could help, went in, to try to help her. The rest stayed and talked, the little ones pulling at Coran’s mustache and pulling Allura to play with them. It was crowded and chaotic. It was suffocating. It was exactly what I had been missing, and it gave me a warm feeling, seeing all my family talking with the makeshift family I had made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heres a list of Lance's family and their ages:  
> Lance and siblings:  
> Lance Mclain, 17  
> Trinity Mclain, 7  
> Louis McClain,22  
> Xavier McClain, 5  
> Antonio McClain, 18  
> Angelina McClain, 26  
> Thalia McClain, 15  
> Lance’s mom:  
> Esperanza, 58  
> Grandparents:  
> Valerie, 82  
> Ronald, 85  
> Aunt/uncle:  
> Lillian, 64  
> James, 67  
> Cousin:  
> Claudia, 17


	4. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3  
Soon enough my mother had us all sitting down at the table. She forced me to sit down too, while they set the table. She forced extra heapings on Keith and Pidge’s plates, which I honestly thought was hilarious. 

“Thank you for this meal ma’am, but honestly i’m still a little confused about everything that’s going on.” Allura began, before my mother started laughing.

“Ma’am? Why can’t you kids be this polite? Don’t worry mija, ask any questions you have, and one of us might know the answer.” My Mother, Esperanza, said kindly.

“Thank you, ma’am. Well, frankly, I never knew what a big family Lance had. Um… Is this all of it?” She asked nervously, looking at Shiro, who placed a reassuring hand on hers, and gave her a smile.

“It’s just the family that came with us.”

“Came with you?” Shiro asked.

“Yes. We moved here from Cuba, because Lance wanted to join the garrison. We lived here for a few months, before Lance left.” Mom replied with a smile.

“You guys are from Cuba?” Keith said, sounding surprised.

“Yep. Although, I think we have a pretty good handle on english know, don’t you think? Lance made all of us learn with him, that way it would be easier for him to learn english, and get used to using it more often.” Tio said with a laugh. 

“I would have never guessed that english isn’t your first language. I thought you always knew english.” Pidge murmured. They was picking at their food a little, and they looked a little sad. I was a little worried, were they okay? What was wrong? But it was pushed to the back of my mind by Thalia’s laugh. 

“Thanks Pidge. That’s a pretty name by the way. I have a question for you guys though. Where have you been? What did you guys do? What have you guys been up to?” Thalia bombarded the crew with questions. 

“Um… Well I guess we kinda did whatever. You see we were in space the whole time, because we found a bunch of robot lion things-” Hunk started and he and the rest of the team talked about everything up till the point where we crash landed here, a while after we found Shiro, because Lotar knocked us out into space and our lions kicked in and brought us here. 

“Oh, wow. Where are these lion things?” Angelina asked.

“We don’t know. They kind of just… disappeared once they dropped us off. We haven’t seen them yet.” Hunk replied, eyebrows creased.

“I’ll bet they’ll show up again! Then you can fight all the bad guys!” Xavier shouted, before he got up and began mimicking a fake battle with Trinity.

“Kids, be careful. If your gonna play like that go outside, okay?” Grandma asked. They just giggled and ran out the door.

“So you have a lot of siblings. How old is everyone?” Coran asked.

“Well the youngest is Xavier, who’s 5, and then the oldest is Angelina, and she is 26.” I replied giving a grin to my oldest sibling, who gave a small grin back.

“You must have missed your family a lot, huh?” Pidge replied, looking back and forth between us.

“Well, yeah. Their my family!” I exclaimed. Pidge just nodded and looked back down at her food. I thought I saw something in her eyes before she looked away. What was going on with her? 

“How come you never really told us about your family, Lance?” Allura asked.

“I guess it never just came up. You guys were a little busy with everything else going on, it didn’t seem like something to bring up at the time.” I clarified to the rest of them. Honestly it never really felt like the right time. I tended not to think of them in space, because it hurt too much. Even on earth I usually texted or called one of them at least once a day. Up in space I couldn’t do that, and it was… lonely. Also I didn’t want to bring them up. I didn’t want their images to get mixed up with the fight going on in space. It would just be too much. Speaking of too much though, shouldn’t it have been too much just being up in space, fighting freaking aliens, especially with my hero? And… and.. I was slowly brought out of my thinking by my mother talking.

“Don’t worry, he’s always like this. He probably wasn;t like this in space because he was always on those little adventures. You see, he has ADHD. It’s hard for him to pay attention, he’s always hyper, and he is incredibly impulsive, even when he doesn’t want to be. The stories I could tell you.” She replied, with a laugh.

“I didn’t know Lance had ADHD.” Hunk said.

“Well it’s not a thing he likes talking about. It’s why he almost wasn’t a fighter pilot. He was too hyper, and he never listened because he was too impulsive. Even on the medicine he wouldn’t be accepted, because he was too sluggish then. It forced his brain to move slower, and he hated it. Wouldn’t try anymore medicine afterwards.” Claudia explained.

“Oh, yeah! I remember. I dumped the pills down the toilet and when they got me different ones i’d kick and scream until they stopped! I really hated those pills.” I laughed. My family laughed with me and my siblings began telling tales of some of the strange impulses I had gotten in the past, such as pushing a gigantic rock down a hill towards a tree because I wanted to leave and come back later and see if someone heard it. Finally everyone settled down and my mom started picking up the plates everyone was finished with. 

“So what are we going to do about sleeping arrangements?” My grandma asked.

“Oh, it’s fine, you don’t have to provide us with space.” Allura began.

“Allura, don’t fight it. My siblings can be quite persuasive. Besides Mi casa es su casa, right? Anyways, I think Hunk can take my bed, because he can probably deal with the boys better than Shiro or Keith.” I started to say thinking.

“Wait, you want me to take your bed? What about you?” Hunk asked. I just waved it off.

“I’ll think of something. We can bring out the pullout couch and Shiro and Keith can take that, if it’s okay?” I asked.

“Of course it is! A friend of yours is a friend of ours.” Mama replied.

“Yeah, and the princess can share with me! I have space, and I can tell her all about Snow white and Sleeping Beauty!” Trinity explained, as both she and Xavier came in to listen to the end of our conversation.

“Yeah and mustache dude, can have my bed! I’ll sleep with Antonio!” Xavier added.

“Okay, and that leaves Pidge. Any ideas for where they can sleep?” I asked, and my family being the awesome people they are, didn't even blink at Pidge’s pronouns.

“Well we can always bring out the inflatable mattress for them. I think we still have it.” Louis said.

“Yeah and if they don’t mind, there is more than enough space for you on there Lance, so that settles everything!” Antonio exclaimed. With that my siblings began getting the pullout couch and the mattress set up, and Trinity and Xavier showed Allura, Hunk and, Coran the rooms. I went and took Pidge to help me grab blankets and pillows for everyone, while the rest stayed and help clean up the kitchen with Mama. 

“Hey Pidge? Is everything okay?” I asked, as I reached up and pulled the attic steps, where we kept spare blankets, and pulled them down.

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?” Pidge replied, but they wouldn’t quite look me in my eyes. I helped her up and turned the light on before turning to them.

“Pidge… you haven’t been able to look me in my eyes since you got here. Some things wrong. Please tell me, little green.” I said, leaning down a little to look them in their eyes.

“It-It’s just… I just…” She trailed off. 

“Hey what’s wrong?” I asked.

“You're still big blue, right? You're not going to leave?” Pidge asked, and this time they looked in my face, and I could see that their eyes were filled with tears, and I couldn’t help but feel my heart break.

“Why would you think otherwise, Pidge? You're my little sister. Little green, remember?” I said, hugging them.

“It’s just… you don’t need me anymore. You have your family and- and i’m not part of it. I was just a stand-in until they came back to you.” They murmured into my chest, curled in a ball. 

“Pidge, You are my little green, okay? You are not a stand in, you are not going to be replaced. Of course I need you! Where would I be without my little genius? Do not ever think you are unimportant to me, because you are not. You are one of the best things that happened to me. If you ever think you are not important, I want you to come to me, so I can set you straight, Understand?” I demanded, looking them in the eyes, and Pidge nodded with a watery smile. 

“Good. Now come on the others are waiting.” I said, and with that we both gathered the blankets and pillows and went back down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this has insecure pidge and big bro lance, and its just fluff, and its just a cute chapter, but I swear that I have an actual plot, and an actual plan for this, it's just taking a while for me to write it out and figure out what's going to happen between the plot points. Comment and tell me if you have any ideas for the next few chapters. Also I need to get around to introducing other plot points, so comment if you want me to do Lotar's pos in the next chapter, and what you want included, because I have a plan for my sleepy boy.


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lions came back

I woke up to a large commotion. People were shouting and screaming. I slowly woke to someone shaking me.

 

“Lance. Lance. Lance, wake up!” Pidge shouted. I groaned as I got up, and  stretched to get myself awake.

 

“What’s going on?” I grunted out. 

 

“The lions. Blue is in the yard right now, but the rest of the lions and the castle are all still missing. We need you to see if Blue knows anything about the rest of them.” Shiro said. He stopped as Allura whispered something in his ear.

 

“Also, can you, uh” at this Shiro looked around, before turning back to us, “Can you tell your mom that we really don’t need all the food? We can’t eat another bite.”

 

I laughed, “Why don’t you tell her yourself?”

 

“Because she- She, well, she  _ looks at you _ .” Shiro murmured.

 

“Wait, you mean, you mean the mama look? Dude, all she does is look at you and smile.” I kept laughing.

 

“How do you do it? I can’t say no when she asks.” Allura cried out. “She just looks so nice and- and- How?!?” 

 

“Don’t worry, you get used to it. But i’ll talk to her, alright, now come on let’s go see Blue.” I laughed, again. Allura and Shiro nodded their thanks, and then they began walking down a small path to a small area behind the house, right down to my lion, my Blue.

 

“Blue!! I missed you, so much!” I shouted as I headed over to my lion, and the particle barrier surrounding it dropped as Blue opened up for me. I gave a smile to my family, before heading in and sitting on the chair. I could feel Blue wriggling her way in my mind. Where do you want to go, Blue? I followed what she said, and I took off, letting her lead the way and guide me. Soon we touched down, and she shut down. I turned on the communicator Pidge made me take and called in. 

 

“Me and Blue, just touched down. I’m in front of this cave me and my siblings played in. They should be able to lead you here. I think the other lions might be in here.” I said.

 

“Alright, we’ll be right there Lance. See you in a few ticks.” Allura replied, before I turned around and back to the cave. I walked slowly into the cave. Sure the other lions might be here, but what if it was a trap? I crept into the cave, and into a part of the cave that expanded a little bit more, so that I could stand to my full height. I let out a small smile when I realized Blue led us to the right spot, and that all the other lions, plus the castle, were here. I only had to wonder how for a second, and then I looked up to see a giant hole in the roof of the cave, letting sunlight stream in. 

 

“Found the lions and the castle, you guys.” I called into the com.

 

“Alright, we are in front of the cave, will be there soon.” Shiro answered, and soon enough everyone filed in. 

 

“Alright everyone, file into your lions and let us take them back to Lance’s home.” Coran said. He and Allura came in and made a beeline to the castle, guiding it out while my sisters told Shiro to tell them to land it inside the barn. There we kept all the animals we had, such as chicken and cows. We made amazing milkshakes. They brought both boys and girls lining up to buy them. Then The others lined up to get their lines to head to the barn too. Looks like Voltron was back. Ready to defend the universe from all the horrors. But first we were going to have to get through Mama.


End file.
